Millenniummon
Character Synopsis Millenniummon is a Composition Digimon. It fused the overwhelming power possessed by Machinedramon and the data of various powerful Digimon possessed by Kimeramon. He was also the final boss in Digimon Battle Spirit and Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, while Moon=Millenniummon was the final boss in Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers and Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, and XeedMillenniummon, the final boss of Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer and Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Millenniummon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-type Composition Digimon, Incarnation of Darkness, Anomaly Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation & Destruction (His most basic attacks such as Dimension Destroyer allows him to create entire timelines and then destroy them in the process), Nonexistent Physiology (Natives of The Dark Area are akin to nonexistent, lacking any data or concrete form of existence due to existing in a location comprised of deleted information), Time Manipulation (In the forms of time slow, acceleration, erasure and stop. Can even freeze immeasurables), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can freely warp reality the entire Digital World through presence alone ), Time Travel, BFR, Acausality (Non-Linearity; Was born from the fusion of Kimeramon and Machinedramon several years before the former was created), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was able to regenerate even after being deleted), He was able to revive Piemon, Myotismon, Etemon, and Devimon by creating timeslips and created evil copies of the DigiDestined's partners that could challenge Ryo, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Is a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area and thus is nonexistent.), Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Dimensional Travel, Age Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resurrection (If he were to die, he can revive himself throughout space and time.), Non-Corporeal, Absolute Zero, Dimensional BFR, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Chain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8. As long has his power of Darkness is infinte, he cannot die), Power Mimicry, Sealing, Duplication (Can multiply infinitely), Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can generate shockwaves, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (The embodiment of Non-evolution, Darkness and Death is apart of his Darkness). Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Infinitely stronger than any of the Digimon Sovereigns, who even when combined, failed to put a stopping to Millenniummon's plans. His mere presence in The Digital World caused everything fundamental to be distorted, including all of Time and Space being altered to a degree where Timeslips were made. His most basic attacks involves timelines being casually created and destroyed) Speed: Immeasurable '(Moved throughout The Space-Time Continuum to cause havoc across all era's and time periods. Superior to The Sovereigns, whom of which are superior to The Royal Knights) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable via power-scaling Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Overpowered The Digital Sovereigns) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Far stronger than any of the Digimon Sovereigns) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ '(Can reach across all of Space and Time, including across an infinity of universes) 'Intelligence: Milleniummon is a particularly devious individual, defeating and trapping all of the original DigiDestined before reviving their past foes as their captors just to spite them. He has knowledge of multiple timelines and is able to manipulate them in order to increase his chances of victory. However, due to his sadism and berserker tendencies in combat, he's prone to minor oversights that lead to his downfall, such as letting Agumon escape, allowing him to reach Ryo and enlist the boy's help in stopping Millenniummon. Weaknesses: He is destined to be defeated by Ryo due to being his fated partner and is thus weakened in his presence. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Machinedramon's Infinity Cannons Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cannon Fire: Fires a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. * Energy Blast: Places his hands together and charges his cannons, then runs at his opponent to stun them while he fires. * Time Unlimited: Forms a black orb in its mouth that, when fired, creates another timeline in which the time is compressed, sealing the target inside for all eternity on contact. ** Dimension Destroyer: After trapping an opponent with Time Unlimited, he collapses the entire dimension he created to destroy them. * Time Warp: Sends his enemies into a parallel dimension, slowing the target to a crawl down and restarting everything or sending them to the past, present or future. *'Darkness Zone:' Generates a dark dimension that extends between both his hands infinitely, and erases everything in his path from existence. *'Grand Death Big Bang:' Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out two parallel dimensions. Used as a final resort. *'Death Evolution:' He confines the enemy within the tips of his tentacles and degenerates it. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing SkullSatamon to brainwash them. *'Texture Blow: '''Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Clown Trick:' This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) **Reflects an opponent's attack back. *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Summons a magic circle of dark power kills an opponent with a word of death. *'Hell's Hand:' Attacks the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell (The Dark Area). *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'Chrono Breaker:: Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to world on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. '''Extra Info: Not to be confused with its later evolutions, Moon=Millenniummon or ZeedMillenniummon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Fusions Category:Dark Area Entities Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Space Benders Category:Chain Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Time Traveler Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Holy Users Category:Illusionist Category:Ice Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sealers Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regenerators Category:Shockwave Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2